The present invention relates to a hydraulic system for operating an auxiliary drive, and to a utility vehicle having such a hydraulic system.
Hydraulically operated auxiliary drives are known per se from the prior art. Here, the formation of the auxiliary drives via completely separate hydraulic circuits, normally designed as a closed hydraulic circuit, has become established. The advantage of this actuation of the hydraulic auxiliary drive by a separate hydraulic circuit is that the auxiliary drive is able to be operated substantially independently of the hydraulic system of the motor vehicle. A disadvantage in the case of such a hydraulic circuit additionally introduced on the motor vehicle is the high additional weight and a high level of outlay in terms of control both for the pumps and for the hydraulic valves. In particular for the case of a trailer which is coupled to a tractor vehicle, wherein the tractor vehicle has a separate hydraulic system, the additional device of a further hydraulic circuit for operating an auxiliary drive brings about a particularly negative increase in the total weight of the combination of tractor vehicle and trailer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic system which is light and is able to be produced with few additional elements and which is designed in particular for the operation of an auxiliary drive.